Funeral por una Alondra
by Deep Forest Green
Summary: Cuando Cosette encuentra una alondra muerta fuera de su cuarto en el convento, él usa la oportunidad para enseñarla algunas cosas. Traducción de -Funeral for a Lark- . Beta'd por S Nuur.


-Papa, ¡mire!

-¿Qué es, Cosette?

El viejo se dejó llevado por el pánico al oír su hija tan estresada. Aun ahora, cuatro años después de trasladarse al convento, todavía le preocupaba que la policía le descubriera y le llevara otra vez a la prisión. El rey había conmutado la sentencia de muerte la última vez, pero esta vez quizás no tendría tanta suerte. Corrió a su cuartito para ver lo que la había hecho gritar.

-Hay un pájaro muerto fuera de la ventana.

-Oh -dijo Valjean, aliviado. Entonces fue solamente un pájaro. Se relajó un poquito e empezó a salir del cuartito.

-Pues, ¿vamos a dejarlo ahí para pudrirse?

-Claro que no- respondió él. Ella se hacía la mimada, claro. Pero a él le gustaba eso. Significaba que hacía algo bien.

-Es un malo señal -dijo Cosette tristemente, apretando las manos contra el vidrio.- Es una alondra y yo soy alondra también. Este pájaro significa que voy a morir pronto.

-No -dijo Valjean con vehemencia-. Es solo un pájaro. Un pobre pájaro desafortunado. Voy a enterrarlo afuera. -El precio por su inocencia fue que ella era todavía muy supersticiosa.

-¿En el cementerio?

Valjean casi se rió de que una niña de doce años quisiera enterrar un pájaro en un cementerio. Era casi como si ella creyera que los animales tenían alma.

-No -dijo él-. Tras de algunos arbustos.

-No haga eso -protestó Cosette.- Quiero poder visitarlo.

¿Qué derecho tenía él a estar triste cuando una niña podía decir algo así? Su madre sería tan orgullosa de él, que había sido capaz de mantener su inocencia por tanto tiempo.

-Claro, Cosette -dijo él-. Lo pondré en el jardín.

-Debemos decir una oración por él- dijo ella antes de que él saliera. -La Madre Superiora dice que hay una oración para cada cosa.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la oración para un pájaro?

-No sé. Pensé que usted me la enseñaría.

Valjean se sonrió con la sonrisa que Cosette adoraba tanto. Ninguna otra persona podía sonreír así. La tomó afuera y se puso de rodillas con ella en el jardín. Ahí, cogió una pala y juntó las manos para rezar, tomando su mano y trayéndola a su lado.

-Dios -empezó él lentamente- bendiga la alma de Su criatura, esta alondra, que se fue de nuestro mundo tan pronto, demasiado pronto. Era un pájaro lindo y... frágil, cuya vida cortó el cristal de Su convento sagrado. Que se descansa en paz en Su Reino por siempre... Amén.

-¿Terminó? -le preguntó Cosette, abriendo los ojos con reverencia.

-Sí -dijo Valjean, girándose para mirarla.- ¿Esperaste más?

-Debería haber sido más -le dijo Cosette.- Las elegías deben ser más largas que ésa.

-Bueno -dijo él.- Y ¿por qué no la dices tú?

Cosette miró las rodillas y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Dios, por favor, protega este pájaro... no me deje corrir al mismo destino... pues, amén.

-Eso no fue mucho más -dijo Valjean.

-Pues, ¿qué quiere que diga yo? ¿Cómo se puede escribir una elegía para alguien que nunca se ha conocido?

-Imagínate que el pájaro fuera tu madre.

-Pero el pájaro soy yo -insistió Cosette señalando al cuerpo.- Ambas somos alondras.

-¿De dónde piensas que vienen las alondras?

Cosette respiró profundamente.

-Dios -empezó otra vez más- Siento que nunca conociera esta alondra. Me parece que vino aquí solamente para morirse. Sé que todos han que morir algún día, pero este pájaro podría ser una madre. Podría tener huevos en su nido y murió tratando de encontrar comida para sus crías. Tal vez en sus últimos momentos, antes de chocar con la ventana, pensó en ellas. Yo no sé si experimenté este tipo de amor, pero si un pájaro puede experimentarlo, entonces cualquier ser humano puede también. Sé que es sólo un pájaro, y no le importa a nadie, pero a mí sí me importa. Y espero que Usted lo vea así también. Um... Amén.

Valjean acarició el pelo de Cosette y alcanzó la pala. Entonces él enterró la alondra entre dos filas de tulipanes, donde pronto se convertiría en abono para las flores.


End file.
